


Talk Dirty to Me

by zarrati



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Post-The Pawnee-Eagleton Tipoff classic, Ben sets out to change Leslie's mind about what the sexiest thing he's ever said to her is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

 

The morning after the basketball game, Leslie woke up to a rather pleasant sensation on her neck and shoulders. At first, her husband’s kisses were light, his lips barely touching her skin. She thought he might still be asleep until his hands joined in, running across the exposed skin of her belly as his kisses grew more insistent.

"Mmm, you’re up early this morning," she whispered, moving her neck to allow him better access.

"Complaining?"

"Never. Just curious, that’s all."

He stopped for a moment, propping himself on his elbow to look at her. “Well, if I’m gonna be honest, something you said the other day in our audit meeting got me thinking.”

"About Eagleton?" She turned to face him. "Babe, can we please not talk about Eagleton while we’re in bed? Unless of course it’s about their fall into financial ruin."

He made a face. “See, that’s what I’m talking about. I mean I know it was a joke and everything, but I gotta tell you, having your wife say that talking about a town going bankrupt is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to her…well, it’s not the most encouraging thing.” He forced a laugh. “I mean, that was a joke, right?”

Her first thought was to banish any doubts from his mind about his abilities as a lover, but on second thought, she figured she could play along with his game and make it work to her advantage.

"Hmm, I don’t know. That was pretty sexy, you know. I think it’s gonna take a lot to top that one,” she teased.

At first she thought Ben looked a little hurt until he caught on to what she was doing. A slow grin spread on his face. Oh, yeah, he took the bait.

"I guess I’m gonna have to keep trying until I top it."

"Guess so. Any ideas?"

He gave her his best predatory smile. “I think I have a few.”

Her retort was lost in the kiss that Ben pressed against her lips, his hand once again stroking the skin on her stomach, slowly moving upward under the t-shirt she wore to bed.

"God, Leslie, I love your lips. They’re so soft and perfect."

Off to a strong start, she thought.

"I don’t know when I love them more. When I’m kissing you like this, or when I feel them wrapped around my cock."

She whimpered into his mouth. Damn, he was good.

His hand certainly wasn’t idle, alternating between her breasts, cupping them and twisting her nipples in to hard peaks.

She made a sound of protest when he stopped, but it was only to rip the comforter off of them. He then moved to straddle her, pulling at her shirt so that it could join the comforter on the floor.

"Much better view. Now, where was I?"

Leslie would have wiped that sexy little smirk off of his face if she didn’t need that mouth for more important things. She reached up to grasp him behind his neck, pulling his face to her breasts. He didn’t need to be told twice.

"Oh yes, now I remember."

"You really shouldn’t be so forgetful. Memory loss like that is a bad sign—oh God yes, right there."

He pulled his mouth from her with a pop. “What was it you were saying about memory loss?”

"I forget. Now stop teasing me and get back to work."

His laugh alone was sexy, the vibrations against her skin shooting straight between her legs.

He had moved beyond her breasts and was now counting her ribs with his tongue. “You’re so sexy when you’re bossy, babe.”

She didn’t have a remark for that one. She was still surprised that she had the capacity for coherent thought. So instead, she ran her hands through his thick hair, massaging his scalp has she guided his head lower and lower.

He took her hint, kissing and nuzzling her through her underwear.

"Shit, you’re so wet. I can feel you from here."

"I bet it would be even better if you took my underwear off."

"You’re always full of brilliant ideas."

He slipped his fingers under the elastic waistband and slowly pulled them down her legs before making himself comfortable on his stomach near the foot of the bed. He grabbed a spare pillow and used it to raise her hips before stroking the insides of her thighs.

"Jesus, Les, have I ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?"

"You might have mentioned it one or two hundred times."

He spread her open and took one, long lick. “That’s not enough. I can tell you every second for the rest of our lives, and it won’t be enough.” Another lick. “And God, I love how you taste.”

"You might have mentioned that before, too," she moaned.

"Because it’s true. If the only thing I could ever do was eat you out for the rest of my life, I’d die a happy man with you sitting on my face."

He was going to kill her, she just knew it. No one could feel this much pleasure and live. It just wasn’t possible.

He stopped talking for the next several minutes, which was just fine with Leslie. The moans he made—the slurping sounds as he licked and sucked her dry were just as sexy as anything he could have said to her. His mouth was a little too occupied to be talking anyway.

He finally drove her over the edge, his fingers pumping in and out of her as his tongue danced across her clit.

When she finally came back to earth, she looked down to see Ben resting his head on one of her thighs, a soft smile on his face.

"I love watching you come as much as I love feeling you come. So amazing."

She couldn’t form words yet, so she just tugged on his hair and shoulders. He slowly made his way up her body, the hairs on his bare chest scratching her skin. He didn’t bother wiping his mouth either, so when he kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Do you see how amazing you taste, babe? How delicious and earthy and tangy you are?"

She nodded, plunging her tongue back into his mouth, devouring the taste of her mixed with the taste of his mouth.

At some point he had slipped out of his boxers and she could feel the length of him pressing into her belly. She couldn’t resist the urge to grind herself against him.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Do you feel how hard you make me? How much just the thought of you turns me on?" He tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. "Only you, Leslie. Since about a week after I came to Pawnee, yours has been the only name on my lips when I come."

Leslie wasn’t sure if the tears in her eyes were from his words or sexual frustration. Probably a little of both.

She opened her legs wide so that he fell into the cradle of her hips while they continued to exchange passionate kisses.

He pulled back and grasped himself, rubbing the tip of him over her clit and lips, coating himself in her, teasing her until she couldn’t stand it.

"Ben, just fuck me already."

But he didn’t, not yet.

"No, not like this. Turn over and get on your knees. I want to fuck you from behind."

A groan passed through her lips as she complied. She looked at him from over her shoulder, sure that her hair was a wild mess and she was panting like an animal in heat.

Which was fitting considering the way he was looking at her. His eyes were wild as they roamed her body, his hand stroking himself.

"Just when I think you can’t get any more beautiful and sexy, you do something like this to prove me wrong. I can’t wait to be inside of you."

His words were sweet, but Leslie was getting impatient.

"Well, are you gonna just stare and me and jerk off, or are you gonna put your money where your mouth is—or rather where your mouth was.”

"Don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming my name in no time."

He ran his hands up and down her ass, squeezing and massaging her cheeks before pulling himself onto his knees behind her. He teased at her opening again, one hand on his cock and the other running up and down Leslie’s back.

She was about to take charge and just get him inside of her herself when he plunged deep inside of her one stroke.

The noises they made could have woken the dead.

"Fuck, babe, you’re so tight and hot and wet. Every single time. Nothing feels as good as this."

By this point, Leslie wasn’t sure if Ben even knew what he was saying anymore. This wasn’t Ben trying to impress her, this was Ben opening up and telling her everything that she made him feel. This was Ben at his most open and honest.

"God, Ben, you feel so good. Harder, please," she yelled.

He readily obliged, ramming into her with all that he had.

"You like this, don’t you? Driving my cock into you so hard that it’s a miracle you can walk afterward. If only you could see how beautiful we look right now."

She couldn’t take it anymore. She was so close, but not close enough, so she moved her hand between her legs and starting rubbing furiously at her clit.

"Fuck, Les, yes. I love it when you touch yourself. I need you to come for me."

Within minutes she was pulsating around him, light exploding behind her eyes as she screamed his name and god knows what other expletives.

She collapsed forward, Ben still holding onto her hips and driving himself towards his own release. He wasn’t even speaking full sentences anymore, just panting her name, his love for her, how good she felt when she squeezed his cock when she came.

"Let go, Ben. I love it when you come inside of me. God, you feel so good."

He slammed into her a few more times before screaming her name as he emptied himself inside of her.

He collapsed next to her, pressing kisses onto her bare back as he slowly caught his breath.

"Oh my God, Ben. That was…"

"Better than anything I might say about Eagleton?"

"Eagleton who? Hey, Ben?”

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to tease you more often if this is what I get out of it."

He laughed. “I’ll do what I can, but I saved the best for last.” He turned her around so that she was now facing him, pressing a chaste kiss onto her lips. “Leslie Knope, I love you with all of my heart. Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you like this is the greatest thing that could ever happen to me.”

"Now that is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”


End file.
